After the Fall
by rosiewitch24
Summary: What happens after Randy beats Jay again?
1. Chapter 1

_This came to me while watching the match Sunday. I don't know, my mind goes in weird directions!_

_Do not own these men, but would like to borrow them._

_Hope you enjoy - Love, Rosie_

After the Fall

Randy sat in his locker room, clad in just his trunks, sweat from the match still running down his body. He wanted to shower, but waited for his lover. He knew Jay was angry with him for not doing the punt, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't take the chance of hurting Jay like that.

Randy looked up as the door opened, smiling to see Jay striding in. He stood, waiting for Jay's arms to enfold him. He was shocked when Jay slapped him hard across his face.

"Fuck Randy, what the hell was that? You were supposed to do the punt, not another damn RKO!" Jay yelled in his face.

Randy held his cheek, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jay. I couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt you like that," he whispered, hating that Jay was mad at him.

Jay turned his back, going to his bag and grabbing clean clothes. He sat to unlace his boots, jumping when Randy was suddenly kneeling in front of him, pulling Jay's foot into his lap, unlacing and removing it for him. He pulled Jay's other foot up, making short work of the laces and pulling it off. He looked up, Jay's handprint livid on his cheek, showing clearly through the short facial hair that he hated.

"Please don't be mad at me Jay. I'm sorry," he said, laying his head in Jay's lap.

Jay's face softened, and he stroked Randy's head. "It's ok Randy, I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry I hit you, I shouldn't have done that." He pulled Randy's head up, kissing the red imprint on Randy's cheek, then kissing him softly on his lips.

Randy's hands gripped Jay's thighs as the kiss deepened, letting Jay's tongue invade his mouth. Jay's hand held Randy's head, controlling the kiss as he controlled everything about their relationship. It amused him to let people think that Randy was the dominate one, when in fact Jay was in charge. Just like his longtime relationship with Adam.

Jay pulled away, "Come on baby, let's get cleaned up and get back to the hotel."

Randy nodded, rising and peeling off his wet trunks, then getting their shower bag. They showered quickly and dressed, heading out for their rental. Randy drove while Jay checked his phone and returned a few texts.

Randy kept sneaking glances at his lover. It had only been a few weeks, only since he had come to SmackDown, but he was totally infatuated with Jay. He had never been submissive to anyone before Jay, and he was still amazed that he was so comfortable bottoming to anyone. Randy smiled, eager to get to their room and see what Jay had planned. He hoped that no one but Jay had noticed how excited he had gotten in the ring. Rolling around with Jay without giving things away was getting harder.

They made their room without running into anyone they knew, dropping their bags. Randy looked at Jay hopefully.

Jay laughed. "Come here you," he said softly.

Randy stepped into the older man's arms, mouths meeting heatedly. Jay's hands roamed the hard planes of Randy's back, reaching under his shirt and caressing his bare skin. Hands slipping lower, he pulled Randy hard against him, feeling the younger man's excitement.

Jay's mouth moved to Randy's neck, tasting the warm skin, leaving damp trails down to his collarbone. He backed off just enough to pull Randy's shirt off, tossing it and running his fingers down the ridged muscles of the Viper's chest and belly. One hand slid to the front of Randy's jeans, squeezing the hard bulge there then rubbing his palm against it.

"Somebody's horny tonight," he teased, hands busy undoing Randy's jeans. He kissed the younger man again, slipping his hand into Randy's boxers and stroking his hard cock. "Is this for me?" he breathed against Randy's mouth.

Randy nodded, eyes closed, loving the feel of Jay's hand on him. He bit his lip as Jay's mouth moved along his shoulder, biting and sucking at his skin. His hands tugged at Jay's shirt, needing to feel the older man's bare skin against his.

Jay stepped back, letting Randy remove his shirt before pulling him back for another hungry kiss. His hands caressed Randy's ass, kneading the taut cheeks, feeling Randy moan into his mouth. He shoved Randy's jeans and boxers down, baring his needy flesh. Randy clung to Jay's shoulders, his knees weak as Jay stroked him again.

Jay pushed Randy gently and the younger man went to his knees, his hands dragging Jay's sweats down, his face nuzzling the hard length beneath. Randy opened his mouth, taking Jay in, his tongue lapping at the head. Jay rubbed Randy's head as his cock disappeared into the eager mouth.

"That's right baby," Jay crooned, "Mmm that's good."

Randy reached down, stroking himself as he sucked hard on his lover, his other hand cupping Jay's balls.

Jay pulled him up, steering him to the bed. "Lay down baby," he said, grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

Randy laid on his back, breathing hard. Jay knelt between his legs, spreading them wide. He pressed kisses to Randy's belly as he coated his fingers. Randy groaned as Jay's tongue ran the length of his cock, then his breath caught as he felt Jay's finger invade his ass.

"Relax baby," Jay murmured, letting Randy's cock slip between his lips as he pushed his finger deeper in Randy's tight heat.

Randy's hands tightened around fistfuls of the sheets, a gasp escaping his lips as Jay added a second finger, stretching him. He cried out as Jay's fingers found the small bundle of nerves inside him, making his hip buck against Jay's mouth.

Jay added another finger, stroking quickly, wanting to be buried in his young lover. He sucked harder, tongue lapping the salty pre cum leaking from Randy's hard cock. He pulled back, slicking his cock with lube and rubbing the head against the tiny entrance.

"This what you want baby?" he asked, pushing against the tight ring of muscle.

"Ahh fuck yeah," Randy panted, his eyes closed, droplets of sweat rolling down his face.

Jay pushed forward, sliding slowly into Randy, listening to him moan as Jay filled him. Jay loved that he was the only one to ever be inside the Viper. The only one to hear him beg.

Jay leaned to kiss Randy as he stroked slowly into his body, feeling the younger man's body clench tightly around him. He wrapped his hand around Randy's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Randy wrapped his legs around Jay's hips, his body jerking as Jay hit his spot again and again.

"Harder Jay, fuck me harder," Randy begged hoarsely, feeling his release gathering in him.

Jay pounded into Randy's willing body, jerking the younger man hard. Randy cried out, his back arching as he came, spraying his own chest and belly. Jay groaned as Randy's muscles tightened almost painfully around him, needing only a few more thrusts before filling Randy's tight ass.

He looked down into the pleasure glazed eyes of his lover, pulling away and laying beside Randy, pulling the younger man's head onto his chest. Randy curled his lanky body around Jay, sighing with contentment. Jay wrapped his arm around Randy, feeling sleep creeping up on him.

As he drifted off, he heard Randy whisper quietly, "I love you Jay."

"Love you baby," he murmured, a smile curling his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, this was gonna be a one shot, but Randy and Jay won't leave me alone, so here's part 2. Still don't own anything but the dirty mind. Hope you enjoy! _

_Rosie_

After the Fall

Chapter 2

They made their way to the locker room, stopping to talk to and accept congratulations from some of the other Superstars on the match. Sheamus ran up, shaking Jay's hand and apologizing again for the brutality of his attack.

"Don't worry about it man, that's the way the game's played," Jay told him. The big Irishman always apologized, it was funny really. Jay clapped him on the shoulder. "It'll be your turn next week," he told the redhead.

A grin crossed the pale face, and he went away, his conscience soothed.

Randy tugged at Jay's arm, anxious to get showered and get back to the hotel to spend some quality time with Jay. A grin crossed his face as he replayed the end of the match in his head. When Jay had hugged him in the ring he had whispered in his ear, telling him what he wanted to do to Randy's suddenly excited body. He shivered, impatient and horny.

Jay grinned at him, "What's the matter baby? You in a hurry?" he asked as they walked into the locker room.

Randy nodded, blushing a little.

Jay pulled him close, kissing Randy softly. "Get undressed, we both need a shower. You can wait that long can't you?"

Randy bit his lip, nodding as he sat to unlace his boots. Jay watched the play of muscles under the bronzed skin of Randy's back as he fought with his own boots. He peeled off the sweaty spandex, grabbing their shower bag. He went ahead of Randy, calling over his shoulder.

"Hurry up slowpoke."

Randy finally got his knotted lace undone, standing and shucking out of his trunks, and heading quickly after Jay. He stopped and watched as Jay stretched in the cascade of hot water, his eyes travelling the long length of his lover's body.

"Come on babe, the water's great," Jay teased.

Randy grinned as he ducked under the hot water, sighing happily as Jay's fingers worked shampoo into his hair. He returned the favor, his fingers tugging at the silky blond hair. He stiffened as Jay pulled him close, kissing him hungrily and caressing his face.

He moaned when Jay turned him, the older man's hand wrapping around his cock and stroking lightly. Jay's lips traced the lines of the tattoo on Randy's back, making Randy shiver.

"Jay stop, someone might walk in," Randy pleaded, moaning as Jay squeezed his cock harder.

"You afraid someone might find out you're my bitch?" Jay asked, biting Randy's shoulder as he pressed himself against Randy's ass.

"No Jay, I don't care, but in public…"

Jay grinned, running his hand down Randy's back, smacking his amazing ass.

Randy moaned again, now pressing back against Jay.

"You know you want it slut," Jay said, "don't lie to me."

The hot water cascaded over the lovers as Jay poured body wash in his hand, lathering Randy's back and ass, his long fingers delving into the cleft between the perfect globes. Randy hissed as Jay thrust a finger inside him. Pleasure and pain filled him, and he leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower wall.

"Hands against the wall," Jay instructed, "and spread those pretty legs."

"Jay please," Randy begged, doing as Jay said.

"Please what slut?" Jay asked, adding a second finger.

Randy spread his legs wider. "Please don't stop," he moaned.

Jay grinned again, knowing Randy couldn't see him. He finished his rough prep, rubbing more of the silky body wash onto his cock.

"Tell me what you want," he told Randy, sliding the head of his cock against Randy's tight hole.

"Fuck me Jay," Randy said, leaning farther, pushing his ass against Jay.

Jay snapped his hips, burying himself in his younger lover. Randy cried out, his muscles tightening around Jay.

"Fuck you feel amazing slut. So tight," Jay whispered.

Randy's hands were clenched into tight fists against the wall as he fought to relax. Jay pulled back, slamming back in, loving the loud whimpers spilling from his boy's mouth. He angled to hit Randy's sweet spot, brushing it, making Randy groan.

"Like that do you?" he asked, reaching around to stroke Randy's straining erection.

Randy nodded, biting his own wrist to keep from screaming as Jay pounded into him. The twin sensations of pain and pleasure raced through him, pleasure winning as Jay jerked him. Randy's hips moved, alternately impaling himself on Jay and forcing his cock through the tight ring of Jay's fist.

"Ahh fuck Jay, harder, fuck I'm gonna cum." Randy panted, bucking wildly against Jay.

Jay drove hard into Randy, his own release coiling low in him. He tightened his fist around Randy, feeling the younger man tense, hearing him cry out as his muscles tightened and thick ribbons coated the wall and Jays fingers.

Jay lifted his hand to Randy's mouth, letting Randy lick his sticky fingers.

"Good boy," Jay panted, groaning loud as he filled Randy's ass. "Such a good boy."

Jay rested his head on Randy's back, waiting for his heartbeat to slow to normal. Randy finally turned, wrapping his arms around Jay, lips meeting softly, spent bodies fitting together.

The figure in the doorway stepped back, unnoticed by the lovers. As he slipped quietly away, he cupped his hand around his hard length.

_Soon_, he thought,_ soon_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. Still don't own anything but the twisted mind._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Rosie_

After the Fall

Chapter 3

Jay was pacing the locker room, staring at Randy's belt lying over his gym bag. Randy should have been back by now, and Jay was getting worried. He paced some more, wondering if he had hit Randy too hard with the damn thing.

The door finally opened and Randy staggered in, an ice pack held to the side of his face.

"Damn Randy, are you ok baby," Jay said, going to Randy's side and helping him to the bench.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Randy said, giving Jay a sickly grin.

Jay pulled the ice pack away, hissing at the W shaped welt high on Randy's cheek. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to the reddened area. He put the ice pack back, sitting beside Randy and hugging him close.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Randy laid his head against Jay's shoulder, sighing. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"You want to get a shower here or just head back to the hotel?" Jay asked, rubbing Randy's back.

"I just want to go to the hotel, I can shower there. I'm tired and I hurt."

"Ok babe, hang on a sec, let me get our stuff together," Jay said, rising and quickly gathering clothes and shower junk and stuffing it into their bags. He pulled out a tee shirt and sweats for Randy, going to help him into them.

They were ready to leave when the locker room door opened and Ted and Cody peeked around the door.

"Hey guys," Cody said, "can you give us a ride back to the hotel? Brian and Johnny decided to take the rental and go out bar hopping."

"Sure, but we're leaving now, so get your stuff and meet us outside," Jay said, slinging his and Randy's bags over his shoulder.

"We're ready now," Ted said, holding the door open.

The four men made their way to the parking lot, stowing their gear in the trunk and heading for the hotel. Randy slumped in the front seat, still holding the ice pack to his face. Cody stared at him.

"You ok Randy?" Cody finally asked.

"Yeah Codes, I'm fine," Randy said quietly. Cody noticed that he had reached for Jay's hand. He fumed silently. He had been Randy's lover for over a year, and Randy had never held his hand in front of anyone. Never shown him any affection except when they were alone. He crossed his arms and glared at the back of Jays head. Cody had thought that when Randy was drafted to SmackDown they would pick up where they left off, but no, Captain Charisma had swooped in and stolen his Viper. It wasn't fair.

Ted's stomach clenched at the look on Cody's face. He hated that Cody was still carrying a torch for Randy. He reached over and stroked Cody's leg. Cody looked at him, then dropped his eyes to his lap, staring at Ted's clenched fist. Ted turned a resentful glare on Randy.

Jay reached over, running his hand over Randy's head, cupping it gently around the back of the younger man's neck. "You doing ok baby?"

Randy smiled, "I'll be ok, I don't want to take the pain stuff till we get back, the doc said it would probably knock me out for a couple hours."

"Good, you need to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Jay let his hand slide down Randy's arm, taking his hand again.

Neither of the men in the backseat missed the shiver that ran through Randy, or the look that passed between him and Jay. Ted glanced at Cody, seeing the tears glimmering in his eyes. Anger flowed through him. It had taken him years to get Cody into his bed, and even now he didn't really have him. Because of Randy. Always Randy. He thought of the small tattoo on Cody's hip, three tiny letters that taunted Ted every time he saw it. Randy needed to be taught a lesson.

Jay parked in front of the hotel, getting out and going around to open Randy's door. He keyed the button to open the trunk so Ted and Cody could get their bags. He could come down later and get theirs.

"Come on baby, let's get you up to the room," Jay whispered, pulling Randy close. "Then I'll make you all better."

Randy grinned, leaning against Jay. He loved how Jay took care of him.

Ted and Cody shared a look, grabbing all the bags and slamming the trunk lid. "We got your bags Jay. It'll save you a trip," Ted said.

"Thanks man," Jay said, keeping his arm around Randy through the lobby and in the elevator. Once in the room he sat Randy on the side of the bed, tossing the key card and his wallet on the table.

"You can just drop the bags anywhere," Jay said, "Thanks again."

"No problem, call us if you need anything," Ted said, leading Cody to the door.

As Jay stripped Randy and got him into the bathroom for a shower, neither of them noticed that the key card had disappeared.

Jay washed Randy slowly, letting the hot water beat on Randy's back, easing the sore muscles.

"Poor baby, you're so knotted up. I'll have to do something about that," Jay teased as he washed Randy's hair. Randy grinned, wondering what Jay had in mind. They finally climbed out of the shower, drying and heading for bed. Jay made sure Randy took the pain medication, hoping it would help him sleep. Randy sat on the side of the bed, carefully rubbing the side of his face.

"Lay on your belly baby," Jay said, grabbing a bottle of massage oil from his suitcase.

Randy sprawled on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. The cool cotton felt good against his aching cheek. He groaned as he felt Jay's hands begin rubbing his tense neck and shoulders.

Jay smiled as he worked the muscles in Randy's back, feeling them unknot under his fingers. He worked his way down, slowly, listening to Randy's soft moans. He worked his way all the way down Randy's legs, tickling the bottom of the younger man's foot and telling him to turn over.

He worked his way back up Randy's long legs, kneeling between them and stroking his hips firmly, then moving between his legs. Randy's moans changed, soft mewling sounds spilling from his lips.

"Jay," he whispered hoarsely.

"Shh baby," Jay said, his oil covered fingers stroking Randy's tight ass, pushing gently against the tight ring of muscle. "Just relax and let me make you feel better."

Jay licked the head of Randy's aching cock, then engulfed it, taking Randy deep into his mouth. Randy's back arched as Jay's fingers found his sweet spot, bolts of pleasure jolting through him.

The combination of Jay's hot mouth and talented fingers soon had Randy panting and writhing. He could feel his release, trembling just on the edge.

"Oh god Jay, oh fuck," Randy cried loudly, pearly streams filling Jay's mouth. As he let Randy's softening cock slip from his lips Jay smiled. He loved the look on Randy's face, the hard angles softened by pleasure, the lips curled into a sweet smile, the piercing grey eyes clouded with peace.

Jay moved up, cuddling Randy's spent body against his chest, kissing his lover gently and smiling again as Randy curled around him, resting his head on Jay's chest.

As Randy's body relaxed into drugged sleep, Jay sighed, letting sleep take him as well.

The moonlight streaming through the window painted the lovers with silver light as they slept deeply. The door opened slowly, the eyes of the shadowy figure narrowing as he saw them, vulnerable, helpless in slumber. The door closed silently, the moonlight glinting off the shiny metal in the shadow's hand.

Slowly the shadow smiled, rubbing himself as he thought of how much fun he was going to have. He turned and locked the security bar, setting a large bag on the floor by his feet. The smile melted away, the eyes hardening as he moved slowly towards the bed.


End file.
